


No Amount of Apples Will Save You

by Doctor_RainbowFoxey



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Mirror Universe, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_RainbowFoxey/pseuds/Doctor_RainbowFoxey
Summary: The truth is that for a mirror universe guy, mirror Bones is a nice guy.  He seems to operate by some moral code, cares about kittens and kids etc.  He generally only unleashes his darker side on those who cross him, threaten him or those under his care.  Most try not to cross him due to his terrifying aura and tales of what happened to those who did.  No one is quite sure about the specifics of his moral code.  They are not even sure whether or not it is consistent or if it changes weekly.  The best course of action for non-command crew seems to be to proceed with caution.





	1. Nice Guy for a Mirror Guy

**Headcanons:**

 

**Mirror Bones - Nice Guy**

   The truth is that for a mirror universe guy, mirror Bones is a nice guy. He seems to operate by some moral code, cares about kittens and kids etc. He generally only unleashes his darker side on those who cross him, threaten him or those under his care. Most try not to cross him due to his terrifying aura and tales of what happened to those who did. No one is quite sure about the specifics of his moral code. They are not even sure whether or not it is consistent or if it changes weekly. The best course of action for non-command crew seems to be to proceed with caution.

 

**Regular Bones and Mirror Bones -Memos**

Both bones and mirror bones love to make lists, notes and memos.A lot of the time the notes are about specific pet peeves of bones and can be seem kind of eccentric.It moderately annoys new medical staff but is a habit that more experienced staff find cute and amusing.Mirror McCoy's lists often talk about more sinister sounding topics like the care of scapulas and how best to remove blood stains. His more experienced staff find the lists and memos amusing in part because they know McCoy will eventually get caught up in something else and forget about them completely later.

 

**Mirror spones: It’s Therapeutic**

   In medbay mirror McCoy had a small pipe organ installed for therapeutic purposes and during down time he will often play it because it soothes and relaxes him.  Playing music helps him calm himself when he’s particular frustrated by the behavior of his captain, the Spock or other command crew drama.  The music can also help when he is frustrated too particularly difficult medical or scientific puzzle.  Bones often exposes on the therapeutic properties of music for patients as well as low diffuse lighting from fake electric candles.  Most of the crew finds it creepy and deeply unsettling. Walking past the medbay makes lower ranking officers skittish.  It’s not a uncommon sight to see one jump and look over their shoulder at the imagined sound of foot steps behind him.  Kirk finds his CMO’s antics and amusing.  On occasion lower ranking crew have lobbied and tried to force McCoy to remove the organ or stop playing but they have always been stopped by a unyielding force.  Said obstacle being most surprisingly the iron will of the ships first officer.  It’s a mystery yet to be unravelled but it seems the vulcan enjoys McCoy’s playing.  Often be seen secretly lurking outside the entrance of Medbay listening.

 

**Star Trek Headcanon: Mirrorverse: Triumvirate - Theme Song**

  Spock appreciates McCoy’s playing music while he’s seemingly alone in the medbay or alone with patients.  What happens when the captain is with him is another matter, especially when the consumption of alcoholic beverages is involved.  Their tendency to play old disney villain songs and sing together them completely with enthusiastic dramatic acting on Kirk’s part…is confusing.  Especially how often his entire medical staff tends to join in a the chorus or even other command members who ‘happened’ to be passing by join in as well.  Also that these performances tend to often before and/or after major missions.  It is a puzzle of human behavior and illogic that Spock has still yet to solve.  He has decided further _research_ is needed. 

 

**Star Trek Thing: It's All About That Sash**

 

**Sashes -  Purposes of Washes in the Mirrorverse  - By Doctor H. McCoy**

 This may surprise you but  the sparkly gold sashes that command wears in the mirror universe are actually very important.  They have many uses, for example:

 **1.) Signifying who is in command and who is not**.  Lower ranking officers need to know who they’ll have to overcome to satisfy their aspirations after all.  Or if they have sense, who to stay the hell away from if possible.

 **2.) Emphasizing the hips!! -**  Apparently highlighting the sexual potency of command is crucial for command officers in the empire. It makes sense.  If your going to have a evil empire, one might as well have a sexy evil empire.

 **3.) They won’t see it coming -** Related to part 2, if they are busy staring at your ass or crotch they will be less likely to see the attack coming.

 **4.) All purpose cleaning machine -** After part 3, the sash can be used to clean up all sorts of messes.  While such decorations may give the place a great horror ascetic, it gets to be rather unhygienic, makes the instruments sticky and nobodies got time for that.

 **5.) Having a conversation or a Picnic -** The sash can be useful in restraining a difficult adversary or captive.  It makes a challenging task much easier and isn’t that the ultimate purpose of a tool?

 **6.) You got to take care of your tools -** Polishing one’s collection of sharp implements.  I mean you can’t see your own adorable smile in your own blades why have them all.   In fact any officer so uncouth as to not maintain their own blades might as well wear nothing at all.  We are members of a space empire not cavemen here.

 **7.) The Rebel Look -** They can make a nice headband sometimes if your into that sort of thing.  Though I don’t recommend it because it works against parts 2 and 3.   Unless….you have two sashes!  But they only give one per person so if you are set about going for the headband style you’ll have to get ahold some one else’s.  They probably won’t give it up willing and will be a formidable foe so it will probably take some work.  But what is the point of life without challenge, hardship and warm blood everywhere?  Take this from your good doctor if that’s what you want then I say go for it.  Everyone should set goals to work to.   

 **8.) Mine!! -** Don’t EVER touch or try to take your CMO’s Sash most especially  if your CMO is one Doctor Heratio Leonard McCoy!! It is MY SASH and you CAN’T HAVE IT!!

 **AN:** (Mirror McCOy hugs and pets his sparkly well worn sash like a well know character from the Snoopy comics all the while cooing “mine, my sash…my precious”.  He is looking rather unhinged while doing so but also adorable? But hey we live in a different universe so who are we to judge?

 

 


	2. Oryctolagus cuniculus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get that infernal beast away from me!!“
> 
> "Doctor…..Is this young specimen of the terran mammalian genre Oryctolagus the reason why you have climbed my person like a arboreal creature?” Says Spock with a raised eyebrow
> 
> "Bones your scared of cute bunny rabbits now? And that’s what finally gets you to jump into my first officers arms? Your really ruining your ‘dark dangerous doctor of doom reputation right now.“ Kirk smirks evilly clearly amused to finally get one up on Bones since it’s usually the other way around when it comes to the teasing, with his sarcastic sharp tongued friend and his dark sense of humor.
> 
> "Damn you both!! Get that thing out of my medbay or I’ll rain hell fire on the both of you as soon as I am able!! I swear on my great great grandma Imogene’s grave I will have my revenge upon yer hides if you don’t remove the beast!! ” Growls Bones ferociously or at least it would be if he wasn’t nestled in a bearded vulcans arms and clinging to said vulcan like a limpet.

 

**Headcanons:**

 

 **Headcanon - To Rule One Must at Times Be Meek -**  To survive in the mirror universe and the mirror fleet in particular one must be both brutal at times but also develop other more subtle submissive skills.  For example: when dealing with a situation when subterfuge is required to win the prize in the end, skills at manipulating others, the ability to react quickly to new circumstances, and when dealing with a individual/force that is too strong to show submissiveness until opportunity arises.  Also the ability to create strong alliances and inner trusted circle.

 

 **Headcanon - Undomesticated -** It’s very easy to assume that mirror universe characters are inhuman or evil inherently.  This is not the case however.  They like AOS compared to TOS just grew up under different circumstances and in a different culture.  They are not necessarily in capable of love empathy or creating bonds.  In fact strong bonds between a close nit pack may be extra important for surviving such a harsh society.   Additionally they are from a much more militaristic culture that values different things and has a different sense of morality (not amorality).   Basically they are tough wilder, dangerous, violent, ruthless warrior pirate versions of the originals.   However they are not incapable of goodness but they haven’t much opportunities to be good in their lives.  

 

**Drabbles:**

 

**Star Trek Drabble: Mirrorverse - Triumvirate or Spones - Oryctolagus cuniculus**

 Now it might seem like mirror McCoy has no sources of anxiety, fear, or phobias because he doesn’t seem to be as afraid of the usual things the non-mirrorverse mcCoy is.  The truth is he does have these things just as much, it’s just that the things he fears and worries about often seems strange to us for example:

 "Get that infernal beast away from me!!“

  "Doctor…..Is this young specimen of the terran mammalian genre Oryctolagus the reason why you have climbed my person like a arboreal creature?” Says Spock with a raised eyebrow

 "Bones your scared of cute bunny rabbits now? And that’s what finally gets you to jump into my first officers arms? Your really ruining your ‘dark dangerous doctor of doom reputation right now.“  Kirk smirks evilly clearly amused to finally get one up on Bones since it’s usually the other way around when it comes to the teasing, with his sarcastic sharp tongued friend and his dark sense of humor.

 "Damn you both!! Get that thing out of my medbay or I’ll rain hell fire on the both of you as soon as I am able!!  I swear on my great great grandma Imogene’s grave I will have my revenge upon yer hides if you don’t remove the beast!! ”  Growls Bones ferociously or at least it would be if he wasn’t nestled in a bearded vulcans arms and clinging to said vulcan like a limpet.

“The accursed creatures are so creepy with their twitchy noses and too innocent look.  They are clearly up to somethin and you’ll never see their attack coming until it’s too late!  Damn unnerving the lot of them.  Never trust a beastie without sharp teeth and claws…dammit!!” At this point McCoy shivers, turns away and hides his face in the nape of Spock’s neck trembling.

 After a moment of silence Spock does the logical thing and speaks up.  "Captain I think it would be best if you remove the Oryctolagus cuniculus.  If any of our new recruits see the Doctor in such a state they may make fatal assumptions about our the strength our CMO and then we’ll be short staffed yet again.“

 "Well we have to separate the grain from the chaff somehow but your logic is ironclad as ever.  Facing Bones is probably too much for most them and as much as I like to see him work.  Too many would be stupid enough to take his adorableness, eccentricities and at times altruistic nature as a weakness.  He’s much too lethal for them to handle.” Says Kirk with a chuckle.

“Gentlemen.  I am still in your present company and very much conscious!!  Your idiocy has yet failed to deprive me of my senses!!” Grumbles McCoy who despite this does not try to remove himself from Spock’s arms.   Kirk almost falls over laughing.  The rabbit’s nose twitches.  Even Spock looks amused?  

 Finally Kirk scoops up the the tiny fuzzy bunny saying  "Ok come on Shucks lets take you back home!“

The minutes go by and the doctor’s trembling subsides but he does not attempt to free himself from the vulcan’s grasp nor does the doctor speak.   Spock mutters to himself or the doctor softly "fear of Oryctolagus cuniculus is most illogical.”  However if he was doctor he has no luck because apparently the doctor has fallen asleep.  It’s only a natural response to long hours of work, emotional stress and finally finding a comfortable place to rest. Spock does not mind since he rarely gets to hold the doctor like this or see him in such a vulnerable unguarded state.

 **AN:** Later for Shucks safety Kirk sent it to a very confused Admiral Pike.  This is the rough version/unbeta’d I’ll edit it later after work but I wanted to post it right away.

 

**Prompts:**

 

 **Prompts: Star Trek Prompt - Keel Hauled -** Their mirror universe counterparts are much more clever and they are able to pass as their counterparts long enough to get the rest of their command switched. They’ve decided to stay and that this more peaceful federation could use a overhaul. Who know’s with their skills they might even be able to rise to the top and rule this universe. Meanwhile their counterparts are stranded in the mirror universe and are struggling to survive let alone get back home.

 **AN:** I thought It was unfair that their mirror universe counterparts were assumed to be discovered so easily. They are supposed to be as smart and talented as the originals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks I'm glad you guys like my version of mirror Bones! Their will be more to come mirror Bones and my muse won't let me be lol. I will probably write both (hopefully) funny stuff and angsty stuff.


	3. Duality - Mature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes please, darlin, by all means” purred Mirror McCoy. Then to Bones’ surprise the other kissed him on his lips with a skill and intensity he’d never experienced before. Despite himself he was suddenly kissing back and his hands were carding through the other’s hair. The other ravished his mouth for what felt like an eternity. Their tongues and teeth battled for dominance. Soon the doctor found himself moaning and feeling the mild beginnings of oxygen deprivation. Then suddenly the other broke the kiss and automatically Bone’s tongue darted out seeking to continue the kiss. The other laughed again softly and instead of continuing the kiss turned his attention to Bone’s neck again. Abruptly Mirror McCoy pulled back gazing at him with patient contemplation and half lidded gaze. Bones fidgeted in frustrated need and arousal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy one of my first attempts at writing pwp.

 

    

 

**Bones x Mirror McCoy PWP Drabble: A Excellent Way to Pass the Time - Part 1**

  The expression on Bones’ mirror counterpart’s face as he loomed over him was an unsettling combination skeptical raised eyebrow and eerie “cat that ate the canary” grin.    The hungry look unsettled Bones, sending a shiver down his spine and much to his embarrassment caused hot arousal to stir within him.  Impossibly his double's cheshire grin grew wider and then their was hot breath on his neck.  Then a hot mouth attacking his sensitive neck and sucking on his earlobe; which in it’s absence left him panting.  A deep baritone chuckle vibrated through him and echoed in his ear.  The sound was so familiar.  Mirror McCoy made a pleased humming sound and raised himself up again to gaze into his eyes, with a strange fondness.

  Then the other pulled a gleaming small knife out. The sight of the knife sent a shiver of ice cold fear through him.  Thankfully the man only used it to slice open his shirt and not Bones himself.  He had reason to be concerned because during his unwanted stay in this much harsher universe; he had seen the man dispatch countless foes with zealous efficiency.  The fact that as of late he been doing these things to protect Bones himself was little comfort to the peaceful doctor.  To his annoyance and relief the wild version of himself used the blade to only cut his shirt open.  Bones was flustered to find himself transfixed watching as the sharp blade slowly cut the the fabric smoothly like it was paper without touching the vulnerable skin beneath.   Then the other proceeded to reverently peel the fabric back like the doctor was a rare delicacy or a long awaited gift to be handled and unwrapped with care.

"Ha..Hey I need that!! Dammit man we’re being held prisoner by Klingons!“ Bones exclaimed flushing in flustered embarrassment as he shivered at the sudden chill of his bare skin meeting the cold air.

  The other huffed a laugh and sighed in fond exasperation, "Darlin you can have mine, of course.  I may be from another universe then you, but I’m still a Georgian gentleman,”  The other purred deeply and turned his attention to all the bare skin he now had to play with, “My mates have things under control.  Let them have their fun.  No reason for us not to have some recreation of our own.  You have nothin’ to be afraid of dear.”

"Like Hell!!“ Said Bones sounding turn between growl, moaning, panting or some combination of all three, “I’m a doctor, not a damsel in distress!!” Bones yelled with passionate indignation.

  His mirror counterpart paused in his attentions briefly making eye contact with him and raised one eyebrow like he did all the time himself, giving him a deeply skeptical look.

“If you say so darlin,” his mirror version purred placatingly.  

"Fuck you!!“ growled Bones arousal coloring his tone.  

  "Yes please, darlin, by all means” purred Mirror McCoy.  Then to Bones’ surprise the other kissed him on his lips with a skill and intensity he’d never experienced before.  Despite himself he was suddenly kissing back and his hands were carding through the other’s hair.  The other ravished his mouth for what felt like an eternity. Their tongues and teeth battled for dominance.  Soon the doctor found himself moaning and feeling the mild beginnings of oxygen deprivation.  Then suddenly the other broke the kiss and automatically Bone’s tongue darted out seeking to continue the kiss. The other laughed again softly and instead of continuing the kiss turned his attention to Bone’s neck again.   Abruptly Mirror McCoy pulled back gazing at him with patient contemplation and half lidded gaze.  Bones fidgeted in frustrated need and arousal.  

“What the hell? Dammit did I say to stop?” Said Bones feeling hot embarrassment at his own neediness and perceived weakness in letting the other have such sway over him.  When Mirror McCoy’s response was only to grin wider; he made a sound somewhere between a growl and a whine.  “Dammit, if you really are a McCoy you should know once a McCoy starts something they damn well finish it!!”

“I knew you’d like me once you got to know me,” The drawl in his voice thick, like molasses and honey.  

  The other’s voice was haunting like an echo of a home far away and possibly beyond his reach forever.  Then that wicked mouth was focused on his chest and surgical hands were dealing out divine torture to his nipples. The hands were the same as his own but also pleasingly different.  The skin of the other’s hands were rough, scarred and worn is place his were not.  The feel of a warm body, long missed, stirring a confusing feeling of comfort with within Bones.  The coldness of their shared prison cell leaving his body almost completely.  

  Then the other was moving his attention downward all the while keeping intense eye contact until he was at the doctor’s groin.  Impossibly Bones felt more of his blood rush to his lower regions and his cock harden in response.

“Why bless your heart Darlin what do we have here?”  The other said in false surprise.  He nuzzled Bones’ erection through the fabric.  Then skilled hands were undoing his pants and gently freeing the Doctor’s erect from the tight confines of his pants, much to his own relief, "My good doctor shall we conduct a scientific field study?“ His mirror counterpart drawled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta Nastu-Kage. If you guys liked this and want more comments etc help. I hope the rating is correct.


	4. Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally, Golly, What a day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk loves the way the man effortlessly moves, his feline grace that making the tattoos that adorn much of his skin dance. The designs on Bones skin consist of swirling patterns interspaced with all manner of beasts and flora. At times Kirk wonders that if he studied them thoroughly enough, whether they would reveal legends long lost.

 

          

  

_**Clever fox and Laughing Leo strolling through the wasteland,** _

_**grinning to and fro at what the other has to say**_.

**_Dreaming and scheming this and that,_ **

_**and having such a grand time** _  

 _ **Oo - De Lally, Oo de Lally,** _ _**Golly, What a day.**_

 

   Seemingly without a care, Kirk and Bones stroll through the Empire's wastelands.  Walking along the roughly hacked paths through the badlands.  They are both clad in a hodgepodge of leather, hand woven fabrics and military equipment stolen from Empire troops.  Kirk is fully clothed while Bones wears trousers and a loose fitting sleeveless vest.  Leonard dislikes anything that isn't loose fitting and often wears as little as possible.

   Jim doesn't mind at all most times because this allows him to appreciate the sight of Leonard's muscles and heavily tattooed bare skin.  Kirk loves the way the man effortlessly moves, his feline grace that making the tattoos that adorn much of his skin dance.  The designs on Bones skin consist of swirling patterns interspaced with all manner of beasts and flora.  At times Kirk wonders that if he studied them thoroughly enough, whether they would reveal legends long lost. The two walk for time with nothing but the sound of their footsteps and forest around them both lost in thought.  However when comes to these two the silence does not linger long.  

  "Was that awesome or what?" boasted Kirk smugly as he danced and bounced around his more sedate compatriot like a overeager puppy.

 "Awesomely stupid, more like" scoffed Leo.  Then for a varnish he adds a scoff and a eye roll for good measure.

 "Ack you wound me Bones with your serrated words!"  Kirk declares dramatically while pretending to be shot in the heart.  He then proceeds to flop on the earthen ground and play possum.

   Bones walked over to him, pausing in contemplation and then proceeded to none too gently nudge Jim in the ribs with his foot.  " Up and at em ya Ding Dong."  When Kirk still proceeds to play possum like champ, Bones makes a sound somewhere between a snort and a sigh.  The man then with silent grace crouches down on his haunches next to James and looms over him for a bit more quietly.  

  Then abruptly he goes for the kill, large hands going to his friends sides, for they are most vulnerable to this kind of attack and tickles Kirk with practiced skill.   All of James T. Kirk legendary potency is no match to his friends dexterous hands, his greatest weakness.  In fact Kirk notes absentmindedly that many if not most of his weaknesses seem to start and end with the name Leonard H. McCoy.  He can't help but find the man irresistible and hope the feeling is mutual.

 Kirk makes and an embarrassing (but totally masculine) squeak in response to Bones tickle attack and curls to fruitilly try to shield his most ticklish areas.  In no time Kirk is reduced to breathless laughing and writhing.  "Uncle!"

 Abruptly Leo stops tickling Jim and gets to his feet.  He then proceeded to casually walk away, leaving a panting Kirk in the dust.

 "Hey!" Protested Jim indignantly "wait up!"

 Having caught up Jim and Bones are again walking side by side.  Jim's gait is boisterous while Bone's projects an air of sedate resignation.  

  "But seriously did ya see his Excellency Marcus's face!  When I made that shot epic shot that managed to only hit his belt buckle?" boasted Kirk grinning with wicked glee. " Who knew that such an esteemed military man wore silly underwear.  It's my most epic distraction yet!"

    Bones found he couldn't resist grinning as well nor hide his amusement at his friend’s antics. That James T. Kirk smile was going to be the death of him someday. The man's charm was simply irresistible.  A siren's song so sweet that even the most stubborn of the beasts nor beings could not help but fall under it’s spell.  Bones turned and realized Kirk and his dangerous blue eyes where far too close.   Kirk was studying him with way too much curiosity and that simply wouldn't do.  Leonard was a puzzle that refused to be solved.  Leo felt himself blush in embarrassment. With a quick side step he reasserted a safe distance between them for his dignities sake.

  "Hey what's that face about?"

"Nothing!" Said Leonard with more gruff attitude than was strictly needed.  

  The two continued to walk for awhile in silence, when Leo abruptly frowned.  Ever in sync Kirk looked over at his friend with a silent question.  Having gathered his thoughts, Leonard speaks his mind.  "Jim, I know you love making a mockery of that awful man, as do I.  However with low life brutes like our esteemed governor, you should never turn your back to them.  You can’t underestimate a bastards like him.  Types like Marcus will stop at nothing to get what they want.  If they get their hands on any of us…especially you Jim…. Without you I’d.."

  
Jim interrupted bones with a finger to his lips, prompting Bones to re-establish eye contact "If they get their hands on any of us.  Which is not gonna happen on my watch." Said Kirk with a fierce determined glint in his eye.  Then unable to stay serious for long, "Ha! Let em come! I laugh at the face danger!" he guffawed.  As if in answer to his declaration the bright red flash of disrupter blast barely missed Kirk singing his golden lock and destroying the vegetation behind the man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of many possible tales that could be told about the past of the Enterprise crew members. I wanted to create a background for a fierce mirror McCoy and from their it involved into it's whole own thing. I hope you all enjoy. It starts with a slice for a rebellious younger Kirk and Bones.


	5. Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally, Golly, What a day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Leo tear through the undergrowth of the badlands' jungle like forests, having long ago left the path. They are dexterously traversing the difficult terrain filled with the raised roots of enormous trees, the trunks of felled trees, jumping creeks, and ditches. The two maneuver through the thick brush, all the while dodging disrupter blasts. Unwilling to come quietly, the duo frequently stop when they find cover and fire back at the attacking troops. So far they had managed to gain more breathing room from their pursuers, due to their speed and knowledge of the terrain. Never less the empire's dogs were persistent and the two were still struggling to shake them off their trail.

 

         

 

 

  ** _Never ever thinking their was danger on the path, they were playing, they fooled around._**

**_Never dreaming that the Empire's Enforcer and his troops where hunting them and closing in._ **

**_Clever fox and Laughing Lion sprinting through the badlands, jumping ravines and dodging disrupter blasts._ **

**_Contemplating nothing but escaping, and finally managing it._ **

**_Ode de lally ode de lally golly what a day._ **

**_Ode de lally ode de lally, golly what a day._ **

 

James and Leo tear through the undergrowth the badlands' jungle like forests, having long ago left the path.They are dexterously traversing the difficult terrain filled with the raised roots of enormous trees, the trunks of felled trees, jumping creeks, and ditches.The two maneuver through the thick brush, all the while dodging disrupter blasts.Unwilling to come quietly, the duo frequently stop when they find cover and fire back at the attacking troops.So far they had managed to gain more breathing room from their pursuers, due to their speed and knowledge of the terrain.Never less the empire's dogs were persistent and the two were still struggling to shake them off their trail.

  "Fuck Fuck, fuck," swore Kirk under his breath, as a volley of fire caused him to dodge this way and that as he ran.  The deadly flashes of light barely missing him at times. " Fuck, fuck, fuck!  Fuck me, fuck us, fuck fucking disrupters, fuck trees, and but most importantly fuck the Empire!"

"Hush yer yap idjit!" hissed Leo slightly breathless and irate "I've taught ya better than that!" Suddenly a blast of blinding red light tore into the large tree behind him.The shot seemingly only missing Leonard, because nearly at the same time a unexpected dip in the ground causes the man to stumble.Bones yelps loudly, falling to ground while shielding his face from the sparks and wood splinters.

  " Hypocrite!" teased kirk grinning like a maniac, while looking at friend fondly,who was now once again running alongside him.

  "I said put a blasted cork in it!" growled Bones, who is still distracted by the shock of having just gotten much too up close and personal with a disrupter blast. "Heavens to Bloody Betsy that was too close, too damn close.  Jim can't we have a nice regular raid on empire stores or run of the mill sabotage mission for once?  Could ya not for once go for the most bat shit crazy dangerous mission  Your…"

"Hey look at our luck Bonsey, see that lovely bit ofcoverway ahead?!" interrupted Kirk with optimistic excitement, while pointing at the remnants of an old stone wall. 

"Grand.Does said cover have a phaser cannon too?"

"Nope! Plum out of canons bones," chirps Kirk.

" Well, I guess I'll just have to settle for being thankful for small blessings." Complained Leo.

"Come on Bones at least things can't get worse," teases Kirk " To me things are looking up."

"Yeah real peachy," Bones huffs as he and jumps over a felled tree.

  "Seriously, we get to embarrass the empire, have some fun and…."  Kirk stops suddenly listening intently "Fuck!  Bones do you hear that?"

Leo stops and listens, automatically trusting he kids instinct in this sort of situation.He hears it a high metallic whirring buzz growing louder by the second."Hells bells, we're so fucking fit to be tied!"

Kirk whistles low and rubs a hand through his hair absentmindedly, "Marcus is piiisssed!I always suspected Marcus was the thin skinned self-conscious sort of tyrant.Our stunt must have worked better than anticipated!" Then he smiled once again with a wicked unhinged sort of glee. "As they say, out of the frying pan and into the fire.Fuck Bones, this is gonna be a blast."

Leonard glares at the kid with a feral look of his own "I question your sanity and your warped priorities."

This only makes Jim laugh harder as the whine approaching threat gets louder.Then Kirk slaps Leo heartedly on the arm, crowing " I call dibs on going high, and you get to be the bait again. Bones."

Bones crosses his arms looking even more irritated, " Why am I always the bait?"

"Dat ass of course," then like a monkey Kirk takes to the trees via a long vine and his deft climbing skills, before Leo can get his just deserts.

"Dadgummit!" That kid is going to get his a knot jerked in his tail one day. " Mutters the doctor irritability as never less assumes his dutifully role "mark my words."


	6. Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally, Golly, What a day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe someday they'll have peace on this Earth and true paradise. However, peace of the kind worth having is impossible under tyranny's shadow. Living a safer peaceful existence bound by the yoke of Empire, is not a life worth living to Leonard. The concept of living as a loyal citizen is, more like a form of living death, than anything. Being a loyal follower of the empire entails blinding one's self to any perspective but the Empire's. Even worse like a cell infected by a virus one is compelled to spread what ever agenda the Empire is selling.

  

 

Then the wasps of the empire, two the blasted the goddamned hover crafts are upon him.One either side and seeking to pen him in.He can hear the laugher of the fools that ride the crafts, flush with arrogance and misbegotten overconfidence.They, naturally think they are the cats in this cat and mouse game.They fail to comprehend that is they, are the vulnerable ones here.The Empire and it's lackeys are not the masters of this domain, which stubbornly remains free from the Empire's dominance.Bones and Kirk however, they know these lands like the back of their hand.Many a battalion has charged confidently into these wastelands only to find themselves herded like carp into nets. If they manage to escape, and many do not; they seldom leave with a smile.

"Surrender to the might of the Empire! Rebel scum!" Ordered one the armored thugs brazenly. Then even more foolishly, the man had the nerve to point his phaser far too close to Bone's face to be forgiven.With lightning speed Leo grabs the greenhorns out stretched arm with his left hand pulling his adversary towards him and off his seat.At nearly the same time Bones uses his other hand to drive a small curved blade home, through a weak spot in the soldier's armor plating.With expert skill Leonard cuts just enough to incapacitate but shallow enough to not be automatically fatal. Leo dislikes killing or causing harm, but from a young age he's been taught that if he wants to protect the one's he cares about in this universe; then he's going to need to bite as strong as he barks. And that no one in this dog eat dog world can survive with clean hands for long. So Bones reckons if he must dirty his hand, let it be worth it. 

  Maybe someday they'll have peace on this Earth and true paradise. However, peace of the kind worth having is impossible under tyranny's shadow. Living a safer peaceful existence bound by the yoke of Empire, is not a life worth living to Leonard. The concept of living as a loyal citizen is, more like a form of living death, than anything. Being a loyal follower of the empire entails blinding one's self to any perspective but the Empire's. Even worse like a cell infected by a virus one is compelled to spread what ever agenda the Empire is selling.

  Leo thrives on freedom, granted, a brutal savage sort of freedom but freedom nonetheless. Without his freedom Bones was sure that he would fracture, crumple to pieces to be ground to dust under the heel of an oppressive state. If he survived at all he would never be the same. Most likely he'd be a mere twisted shadow of himself, shattered and broken beyond fixing. Leonard would much prefer death to such a living hell. For now protecting those he loved and fighting for their freedom, was worth the bearing the weight of the blood he must spill to succeed.

  Before theother rider can have a chance to burn him to a crisp with phaser fire, Leonard pulls forcefully on the soldier he had just dispatched's armthrow him off the bike.The soldier he had thrown, slams into his fellow, the force of the impact causing the other rider to loose control.At the same time Leonard manages to grab on to the handles the now riderless bike and hefts himself up into the seat.He did so just in time too, since the riderless bike had been moments from crashing into a large tree.Bones deftly manages to swerve his bike out of the way.  Karma is not as kind to Bones's pursuer.The other rider instead of assisting his fallen comrade, roughly tosses the his fellow soldier off him and on too the earthen ground.Karma's revenge is swift however, and in the matter of seconds the rider has just enough time to appreciate his fast approaching doom.The hover bike rider looks up in just in time to see the tree that Leonard had just missed, before he crashes straight into it.In his wake all that was left is rubble, smoke and bright fire lighting up the growing forest twilight. 

Then the Leo rides alone for a stretch. He flys the stolen hover bike; dodging and avoiding obstacles with seeming effortless grace.No matter how the man complained about the ' _cursed death traps_ ' and said things like ' _dammgummit, jim if we were meant to fly we would have been given wings_!'The man truly was decent, if not gifted when it came to driving them.Jim even doubted that his friend really hated them as much as he wanted it to appear like he did.Especially since on occasion Jim would glimpse the ghost of a grin on his friends face while he was driving.Sometimes Kirk would even hear Bones get carried away whoop after he completed a daring maneuver.Even with his cover blown, Leonard would stubbornly insist that he hated the things.All things considered though, Kirk was still the king amongst them when it came to air ships of any sort but he never felt much cause for worry with Bones as his second.

After Leo had dispatched his first round of pursuers he slowed and made a U-turn as planned.By doing so he allowed Kirk to catch up and ultimatelyget ahead so he can cover his six.In no time they could hear the cacophony of the rest of the pack of mounted wasp soldiers coming fast upon them.When he was a good distance between Jim and the rest of the riders Bones comes to a complete stop, even daring to rest one foot on the ground.Even more brazenly Leonard then pulls out an old fashioned Terran paper novel.The book is one of Leo's favorites called _Zero at the Bone._ To their enemy it seems like Bones has decided to ignore them and instead has settled down to read. For sure they must think the doctor either not considering the soldiers of the Empire to be a force worth fearing or that the man must be insane.Or most likely that Bones is afflicted with some combination of both.In no times his enemies nearly upon him but Bones is unafraid. 

Confused, the empire troops pause at first, then cock sure and filled with over confidence they charge in for the Kill.Suddenly there is the sound of phaser blasts and yells echoing through the dense forest.One by one the elite storm troop's numbers are thinned by an unseen as assailant. To the enforcers shock and dismay, their foe continues to dispatch his targets with fearsome rapidity. Not only is the snipers fire rapid but the assailant demonstrates his unnatural skill by making by pulling off a series ofimpossible trick shots. To make matters worse it seems like they are being attacked from all directions at once.It quickly becomes clear that only one man has been know to have perfected this particular style of attack.Their can be little doubt that they are being assailed by the real Clever Fox.Additionally, the fiends they had been in pursuit of are the real deal.This fills the Empire's enforcers with some combination of glee stemming hunger for the great spoils of a victorious capture of their quarry or dread; from the fact that it's one thing to hunt for a tiger, but it is a whole other matter to capture it.

Granted it soon becomes clear that they have bigger problems in the present and little time to waste on speculation. In no time chaos reins in the ranks of both the mounted and foot soldiers.They are split between two reactions.Many desperately try to find cover, for the sake of saving their own hides from the punishing fire from above. Others furiously try to locate and destroy their foe, with all their might.Enthusiasm aside, their counter attack is disorganized and full of confused frenzy.They are rudderless, lacking any sense of direction and leadership.This is in part because they are literally leaderless, due to many of the first to be felled by the snipping where those of higher rank.Some of the men were shooting wildly up into the trees in a frenzy. Even the troops on the bikes have come to a complete stop while they too search for the legendary rebel, clever fox.Eventually some of them seem to remember that they were originally after one particular grumpy and handsome rebel.Upon this realization a good number aim their weapons and charge again at Leonard.

"Capture this one alive," one the soldiers yells.It seems that since they have failed to defeat Kirk that they figure that a better plan is to hold Leo hostage and hopefully lure the legendary marksman out into the open.Nonetheless, the duo is ten steps ahead of them.Bones promptly turns the hover craft and prepares to take off. 

Bones hollers, " I know your busier than a one legged cat in a sandbox up their kid, but if yer satisfied could ya think of getting that mighty fine ass of yers down here?"Even though Leonard's faith for his charming friend could fill an aquifer; he is most of the time, uncomfortable with being in mortal danger.Unlike some individuals, who have less sense than a pocket full of holes.

  Jim smiles to himself, ever fond of his friends creative turn of phrase.And of course Bone's faith is not misplaced as Kirk is more than ready to their epic escape a success.After all Kirk, like Leonard is a perfectionist; he believes in doing what he does to the fullest extent and hopefully with some style as well.In seconds James throws some handmade smoke bombs at the ground between the charging soldiers and his friend. They promptly go off as planned, spewing a deluge of thick smoke which combines with the thickening evening fog that clings to the forest ground.Togetherthe fog and the smoke more than succeed in obscuring the duo from their attackers.Not even the troops heat detecting goggles will assist them since with the assistance of some of his associates, Kirk has added substances in the smoke bombs that play havoc with the technology.

  Then with nearly perfect timing, daring and possibly a death wish; Kirk uses one of the thick forest vines to swing down, landing jarringly behind Leo on the hover bike.Unsurprisingly the kid looses his balance and starts to careen off the back of the bike to his doom.That is until Bones catches Jim by the front of his shirt and pulls him back to safety. 

"Hold your horses Kid, before ya go tumbling all cattywhampus!" With a grunt Leonard pulls his friend back up."Sit a spell why don't ya." The doctor only turns his attention away from his course for an instant before turning his attention back to the task at hand, driving damned death trap in the form of a vehicle.

With a laugh Jim, regains his equilibrium and more some as he wraps his strong arms around Bones midriff. Kirk's does this so he can gain better stability on the bike; not because he finds the man to be irresistible or anything, or at least not only for that reason.For a little while, Jim lets himself cling to the strong wonderful warm toned body of his friend.The two had been friends for seems like forever.Bones is his anchor, an unwavering presence to lean on and his light in the darkness.Without Leo's frequent presence in his life, James suspects that he would be well and truly lost.There is no telling what kind of dark paths he may have gone down without his Bones.Yet his friend stubbornly refused to realize how important he was and always put others first.A fact that was simultaneously endearing and frustrating to Kirk to no end.Oh and Bones was really great for cuddling of course, if he was in the odd mood to let some one get that close.

"Kid…..Idjit Fox. Could ya not, cling like a kitten to it's first Yarn ball?" Grumbled Bones, "could ya stop lollygagging and get with ridding us of any stragglers…."

"Aye aye Doc! Your wish is my command!" teased Kirk prompting more grumbling from Leonard, much to the rascal's delight.Jim then reluctantly, relinquished one of his hands from Bone's midriff and turned shooting behind them.With a few shots he takes out a couple of their enemies that had managed to find a way out of the smoke. Once that is taken care of, Jim has his arms back around his friend because it's chilly and you know it's safer that way.Bones shouldn't mind, he's is all about sensible safety stuff like that.

Leonard secretly likes the weight of his friend's warm arms around him.God all mighty, but the feel of Jim all pressed up against and around him is so fine.The sensation of those long clever hands grasping and stroking his sides.The gentle strength of those hands kneading muscle still twitchy from the adrenalin coursing through his system from all the action and anxiety.With the skill of a master those fingers unwind him and sooth the bone deep exhausted pain that haunts him.Despite his legendary stubbornness Leonard finds him self being soothed into relaxing and sighs despite himself.For some reason even his most ardent levels of resistance, often seem to be an exercise in futility when it comes to Jim Kirk.

Then one Kirk's hands is oh so daringly clever and before Leo realizes has sneakily slipped past to fabric of his vest on one side.Even more scandalous those wandering digits have the gall to play with his left nipple.At the same time Jim rests his head in the junction between his shoulder and neck.Then his lecherous friend was nuzzling him lightly. His breath on his neck makes Leonard shiver, much to Kirks fiendish glee. 

However that hand is a saint compared to its twin.This hand seems to have dangerous ideas seeing how it keeps creeping further and further south. This hand strokes and pets along his stomach, each touch stoking the flames of arousal in Leonard.The touch of those fingers winding him up in and seducing him bit by bit.Where he was a lesser man or a cat, Bones reckons he would be purring like a well tuned engine by now.Without scruples or shame his friend caressing hand keeps brazenly wandering lower and lower until his fingers are teasing the waist band of Leo's pants.Tempting as the thought of giving into the man right now is, it is against the McCoy family modo to be easy about anything.That andthis is not the kind of backseat driving he needs right now.As he is sure a certain Vulcan would say; this is not polite passenger behavior nor are they in a sensible situation nor place such behavior.

"And another thing, could yer creeping mitts stop raiding my damn breadbasket and down yonder!!" Growled Bones despite the fact that he was blushing and his body was clearly stating it had other ideas. 

"Oh shucks Bones, my sincerest apologies.  The damn things just seem to have a mind of their own," said Kirk.

"Sincere my ass," and with a sigh Leo complained, " I can't take ya anywhere these days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew that took longer than I thought. I'm going to post a Beta edited version once this short story is done. I'm still not super experienced with fic writing lol but I hope you guys enjoy my attempts and the weird plot bunnies that won't leave me alone. Next will be editing and illustrating the next chapter of awakening, then back for the final bit of this story, then more awakening and then the next story in the series. If you guys wanna here some the vague outlines/ideas I have for future stories I have just comment.


	7. Oo De Lally Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their escape Bones and Kirk spend the evening together in a rare moment of calm in their otherwise hectic rebellious life.

**Later**

 

  At one of the many makeshift hiding places, the rebels have secreted away in the badlands, Bones paces restlessly in front of Kirk. The structure that they have secluded to resembles a sort of ramshackle tree fort. From the looks of it, the small bungalow shouldn’t even be able to support itself, let alone two adults due to the fact that it seems to be constructed out branches, vines and wood board in a random or haphazard fashion. Leonard’s pacing causes the floor beneath them to sway ominously, but the shelter beneath their feet holds fast.  After putting up with Leo antics for a while, Kirk decides an intervention is clearly in order to sooth the man’s ruffled feathers.

  “Bones! Bones, cut it out and take a load off will ya? I’m starting to feel like a seadog about to meet Davey Jones!” Says Jim, partly in jest, but also because he is starting to get dizzy from all the swaying and watching Leonard’s agitated behavior. In response

  Bones harrumphed and mumbles in a low barely audible register, “It’d serve ya right, Jimmy..”

  Ever a man of tactics, Kirk knows when to charge forward, but also when to retreat to a safe distance to construct a new plan of attack. “Bones…” he whines, “ Bones what’s wrong? What’s got yer feathers all ruffled?”  Jim’s amusement at his friend's antics dissolving and shifting into dawning concern.

  “Like you give a flyn hoot..” grumbles Leo sullen as a long furred cat in a rainstorm, that is also mired in a briar patch. James gives him a pointed look and upon observing this, Bones sighs and slumps down on the nearest branch.

“Ya really wanna know? You really wanna know?” says Leo gesturing emphatically with his hands.

“Yes and yes,” says Kirk ruffling his hair in frustration. “You’re being plumb crazy Jim, reckless even,” declares Leonard “ I’m all for fighting the Empire, but you’ve been taking way too many chances as of late Clever Fox!”

“Chances? That was just like playing tag for us, a lark of a game had at the Empire’s expense as always.” Says Clever fox brush the metaphorical concept off his chest like it is dust.

“Oh yeah? Take a look at yer back pocket then?” counters Bones his voice marinated in sardonic wit.

 Kirk looks back at his buttocks and is mildly surprised to find two burnt streaks due to a barely avoided disruptor blast. “Wow, their aim certainly is improving!” Jim fiddles with the burnt area with careless curiosity. “ I know my ass is hot, however, I never meant that it is literally on fire.”

“Stop that ya idjit!” Hissed the Doctor with righteous doctor fury. Leo slaps Jim’s hand away from the melted fabric and wound that’s probably beneath it.

“Those. Off,” says Leonard gesturing to Jim’s pants with a flick of his hand in his typical manner of physically emphasizing his verbal statements

  As if on cue James gives an exaggerated sigh, fiddles with the front of his pants and looks up at his friend with the overdramatic sadness of a puppy.

“Ya know, when I dreamt of you asking me to disrobe and to present my assets for inspection.....it was much more sentimental,” whines Jim.

  Nonetheless, Kirk proceeds to remove his pants and to lay them across one of the nest’s support branches. Due to the position, and the irregular breeze, Jim can’t help but notice how exposed he currently is. His rear is promptly displayed for Bone’s inspection in all its glory. All of which is essential requirements for the doctor to better be able to inspect his patient’s wound. Naturally, James is a sensible well-behaved model patient. Thus he does his utmost to best to facilitate this crucial medical procedure, by staying as still as possible.

  The circumstance of his situation was making this task increasingly difficult for arduous for the young man. Jim’s randy side couldn’t help but read into things and get him all worked up over nothing. James T. Kirk mentally chides himself, ‘ _He’s your friend idiot. The best friend you’ve ever had, or possibly ever will have. Get your fool head out of the gutter, unless you want to add to your list of failed relationships_.’

  In seconds James feels a blush wash over him, his nerves begin to sing and his pants are starting to get on the uncomfortable side of tight. Unable to take it any longer, Kirk wiggles shamelessly, earning a prompt smack from Bones. Jim winces from the impacts sting as he becomes reacquainted with the burn he already accrued from his close brush with death via imperial phaser.

  Clever Fox sighs in relief, as he feels Leonard apply the handmade cream and bandage the burn. Mccoy dutifully performed his doctor magic on Fox’s rear so he could go on to shake it another day. Perhaps one day the history holos will tell how Leo completed this truly vital mission objective by salvaging one of the revolution’s most crucial assets.

  After the treatment was done Jim pulls up his pants and while the two friends look anywhere but at each other, an odd silent tension full of potential energy filled the space between them. Jim is struck by an inexplicable moment of absurd shyness. Kirk fidgets, fiddles with his uneven fingernails as if they were captivating and looking at anywhere but at his friend. Leo studies his friend with all too knowing soft affection and pats the vacant spot on the branch that McCoy was leaning against.

“Get over ‘ere an’ sit a spell ya blasted fool,” said the Doctor with a voice marinated in teasing tenderness.

  Kirk jumps a bit flushes, then shook his head, smiling softly with self-effacing humor and chuckled at himself softly. Not wasting a moment Jim Kirk follows orders and flops down next to Bones, gangly limbs akimbo filled carefree spirit of youth. In a comfortable silence, the two gaze for a span, up at the star-strewn sky that filters through the thick foliage of the tree canopy.

  To stay warm Bones draws Jim closer, clever fox snuggles into the embrace. Tired from the day's strenuous activities, Leonard closes his eyes and begins to nod off. Nonetheless, his blissful journey in pursuit of the rest Leo so sorely needed was halted by a familiar slightly annoying voice.

“Bones? You asleep?” queried Kirk. “........Not anymore,” grumbled McCoy. Jim turned his gaze back up to the stars, “What yah think is out there?”

  Leonard wearily opens his eyes, stares blearily up at the starry sky and promptly closes his eyes a second time with a harrumph. “I reckon disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence,” demurs Leonard.

“That’s an awfully gloomy outlook,” said looking over at askance Leo. “Though, if it’s outside of the Empire’s grasp I reckon it’s heaven,” said the Doctor grinning wryly.

 

 “I wonder what that’d be like,” muses James,”to be truly free like that?”

“Technically, we are free.” Commented Bones,” or at the very least I reckon it could be hella worse.”

“But I mean we're always runnin, looking over our shoulders,” says Jim. “Wouldn’t ya just like to be able to just relax a spell, an’ smell the roses? Maybe we’ll just camp out past Orion’s belt, even if it’s way-way further. If peace is like that is out there, wouldn’t yah want to find it?"

“Well, first of all: I can take a gander at the fact, that it’d be mighty hard to smell a heap of roses, let alone one in the vacuum of space. Second, the last time you got a whiff of anything floral Jimmy boy, I had a to de-anaphylactic shock yer ass! So how about we save us both a steaming heap of trouble, and trauma just leave the angiosperms alone? Furthermore, what with the way you carry on when on stakeouts or when were laying low; I don’t figure that ya can handle being still for any significant length of time.” Said Bones while giving Jim an ‘ _I am well and truly familiar with your modus operandi and you know it. So don’t even consider fixin’ to barking up that tree Jimmy Boy!_ ’

  It never ceased to amaze Kirk how his friend could say so much with just a look from those beautiful expressive eyes that work in tandem with the man’s dexterous eyebrows. If Jim Kirk was one thing, he was a dreamer, a devotee to all that was miraculous, wonderous or simply honestly gorgeous. Any note of contradiction or resistance fell silent in the wake of those fuzzy caterpillars dancing. What could a clever fox do but smile and concede his sword with grace?

“I guess your right. A sedentary life probably isn’t the most probable future for either of us, ”mused Jim, “perhaps instead I should paint a scene of the two of us sailing on a vast ocean of stars, forever free, to roam as far as we please.”

“Hold your horses' kid, an ocean?” Said Leonard looking uncomfortable and for a sec looking his age instead of the grumpy old man act, he fostered,”I way too freaking big Jimmy! Things will go to hell in a handbasket and I’d lose you and yer cocksure hinny f’sure!”

  Kirk sighs and rolls his eyes overdramatically, ”Fine, a river then.” “Alrighty then, let me rephrase this metaphor so you can continue adventuring with me on this fanciful enterprise,” narrates Kirk.

“Someday, we will float along together along a boundless river of stars that weaves its way through the universe like a shimmering ribbon of light. We can sip bourbon, skip rocks and spin yarns, without a care.”

“Sounds divine,” murmured Leonard dreamily with his eyes still closed,”A genuine, heavenly castle in the air. A place free from the jackboot of empire, I can scarcely imagine.”

“Though as long your by my side Bones,” says Jim with eyes full of unfathomable feeling, “any place is heaven.” James T. Kirk turned his gaze from the star bedazzled sky to meet the gaze of his friend.  Leo who’s visage though tinged with exhaustion from the evening's adventures that had begun to catch up with his old bones, nonetheless a matching fervor of feeling fluoresces through.

With concise simplicity, Leonard McCoy says,” likewise.”

  The doctor closes his lids are shut again because while he found his friend's sentimentality warming to the soul, he really needed his blasted beauty rest.

  Kirk began to wrestle with a coiled snake of fear. A viper that would all too frequently rear it’s savage fanged head when the young man pondered too much about how deep his feelings for his friend are rooted and wrapped around his very existence. The notion of his deep love for one Leonard H. McCoy would at times, cause the serpent of terror to constrict spasmodically like a contracting smooth muscle, painful and uncontrolled.

“Bones?” Jim whispered. “Yeah?” Answered Leo with a tinge of overtired grumpiness.

“You're not going to leave right? Whispers Kirk, his mannerisms reminding McCoy of the young kid that he had been when Leo first meet him; back when Leonard had been not much more than a whippersnapper himself.

  After a spell, the doctor speaks sagely if with a touch of naivety when viewed in a cynical unspiritual light, “of course Jimmy boy, like the summer wind I will always come back to your heart’s harbor. So stop woolgathering and let me and my old bones sleep already.”

  Jim Kirk the clever fox, chuckles in chagrin “As always my friend your judgment is spot on, my apologies.”

“Nothin’ to be sorry for Kid,” sighs McCoy now mostly on the path to dreamland now. Despite Leos promises, Jim doesn’t sleep well that night. He spends most of the night watching and listening to his friend's snores harmonize with the radioactive fireflies.

 

                      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters will be a series of drabbles giving further details of Kirk's and Bone's relationship and history. Possible further insight into the rest of the crew and/or their further adventures. I have several ideas I'm working on and we'll see which one wants to get written first I guess lol.

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I'm going to put most of all my mirror universe stuff from here on out. Should be pictures later.


End file.
